


A Night at The Leafling

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Series: Caretaker Dani [6]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: Dani and Jamie's date night goes awry when Jamie gets injured.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Caretaker Dani [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	A Night at The Leafling

Jamie pushes the cash register closed and looks up.

 **"** Done."

Dani, standing on the opposite side of the counter, smiles and extends a hand.

 **"** We can still make it in time to buy snacks if we walk fast."

Smirking, Jamie takes Dani’s hand.

" _Is there_ any other way to walk?"

Dani rolls her eyes, but her smile brightens. She starts walking toward the door, pulling Jamie along. Jamie, who hasn’t quite made it around the counter, cries out in pain and lets go of Dani’s hand. Dani whips around and cries out herself before covering her mouth with her hands.

Bent over slightly, Jamie is holding her left arm against her body because her left shoulder is not where it should be. Her eyes are closed, and she’s breathing heavily.

On the verge of tears, Dani takes her hands off her mouth and rushes over to Jamie, placing a hand on her non-injured shoulder.

 **"** I’m so sorry! I - "

"It’s not your fault."

Her eyes are still closed, but she can sense Dani’s about to object.

 **"** It’s an old injury. Flares up sometimes."

Dani nods, only slightly relieved.

 **"** I’ll get the keys."

As she walks around Jamie to get behind the counter, Jamie finally opens her eyes.

"Why?"

"So I can take you to the hospital."

Dani grabs the keys off the counter and heads for the door.

"I’ll pull the car around."

"No."

Dani turns around and looks at her curiously.

"It’s fine. I know what to do."

Jamie stands up straighter and holds her arm out in front of her, groaning slightly.

"Jamie - "

"Please, just… "

Dani closes her mouth and gives Jamie a look she hasn’t seen since she walked away from Dani that night at the bonfire. Her shoulder throbs, and her eyes water until Dani is a blur. Jamie turns around, breathes in deep and close her eyes, steeling herself. As she breathes out, she pops her shoulder back in. She grits her teeth but can’t help crying out a bit.

Great, _that_ would reassure Dani. She opens her eyes and slowly turns around. Dani’s gone.

Jamie sighs. She knew Dani meant well, but she just didn’t really want to dredge up her past right now, especially with a doctor. She just wanted to see a movie with her girlfriend…

Her perfect girlfriend who’d just wanted to help. Still cradling her arm, she sinks to the floor, leaning against the counter.

A few minutes pass, and Jamie starts to get worried. If Dani were pulling the car around, she would’ve been back by now. Just as Jamie gets up to investigate, Dani walks through the door.

"Dani, I’m sorry. I - "

Dani smiles, holds up a bag and continues walking over.

"You get it back in?"

Too stunned to speak, Jamie closes her mouth and simply nods.

"Good."

Dani puts the bag on the counter and pulls out a sling. Jamie can feel her eyes starting to water again, but the pain in her shoulder is only a dull ache now. Dani undoes the sling and grips Jamie’s wrist. Jamie watches, still rather in shock, and then looks up. Dani smiles again, and Jamie realizes Dani is waiting for her to let go.

"Oh… sorry."

She clears her throat and takes her right hand off her left forearm. Dani gently presses the sling against Jamie’s forearm, then with the hand that was holding her wrist, runs the strap around Jamie’s neck, through the clip on the other end and velcros it in place. She then adjusts the strap to make sure Jamie’s arm is level and secure. After a moment, she steps back.

"How does that feel?"

"Good." Her voice breaks. She clears her throat and tries again. "Good."

Dani looks up and smiles. She steps back toward Jamie and cups Jamie’s face, then leans up on her tiptoes and kisses Jamie’s forehead. Jamie closes her eyes and feels tears run down her cheeks. After a few moments, Dani pulls back. Jamie opens her eyes as Dani wipes away her tears with her thumbs.

"Dinner?"

Jamie was definitely feeling lightheaded, but she didn’t want to throw off their plans anymore than she already had.

"There’s another showing later. I checked."

Jamie laughs. Dani smiles.

"C’mon."

Dani lowers her hands, gently takes Jamie’s right hand and steps back so she’s alongside her this time. Jamie kisses Dani’s shoulder, then lets go of her hand and steps behind her.

Confused, Dani turns her head but can’t see Jamie. She turns her head the other way and finds Jamie back behind the counter. Before Dani can ask what she’s doing, Jamie holds up a marker and smiles. Dani’s face lights up but then falls as she looks down at Jamie’s black sling.

"I don’t think - "

Walking back around, Jamie hands her the marker, then holds up a tiny white tag on the inner edge of the sling. Dani laughs and looks up at Jamie, who winks. Dani initials the tag and goes to recap the marker but then stops and writes something on the back her hand. Jamie laughs incredulously.

"Dani!"

"I don’t want to forget what time the movie starts."

"Hmm, that ink, though… it can’t be good for you."

Dani looks up, trying but completely failing not to smile. But then she gets a mischievous glint in her eye that Jamie instantly recognizes.

"Don’t."

She tries to sound serious, but it comes out as more of a laugh. She knew Dani wouldn’t actually do it, but it was still fun to play along, especially considering she knew Dani was actually doing it for her sake. She starts backpedaling just as Dani goes for her face with the still open marker.

"Too slow."

Dani continues her pursuit.

"You’ve already maimed me once today, Poppins… "

Jamie swerves to dodge another attempt.

"Isn’t that enough?"

Dani laughs and leans in to open the door behind Jamie, while Jamie grabs the marker out of her other hand and throws it back toward the counter. As Jamie stumbles out onto the sidewalk, Dani grabs her right hand to steady her.

"Where to?" Dani asks, still laughing.

 **"** Uh… " Jamie's still laughing, too. "You pick."

"Hmm."

They start walking. While Dani looks around, Jamie looks down at their hands, then over at Dani, then back down at their hands. She pulls her hand back slightly for a moment to confirm and laughs. There’s a squiggly line of marker running from her palm down past her wrist.


End file.
